Black Butler - Sebastian's Plan
by Danny Power and his Broken Sky
Summary: His desire to consume Ciel's soul has expended Sebastian's energy, and formulates a plan to take some for his own, taking advantage of Grell and his colleagues in the process, even if it means playing out their desires in order to achieve his aim. (Yaoi, Sebastian/Grell & William/Ronald, written as a present for my boyfriend. I do not watch BB so there may be some inaccuracies...)


The city of London housed many secrets, some of them more hostile than others.

Sebastian leaped through the air, effortlessly scaling the diminutive building in seconds. The rush of stars overhead welcomed him as he continued his pursuit, gliding above the sleeping heads of a sleeping city. He had no time for games, but Finny's disappearance while investigating the matter, coupled with a string of murders over the past couple of days, only served to tell him that the mansion wasn't safe. Finny was more than capable of defending himself, of that Sebastian was sure, but it only made this theory all the more perplexing. The figure he was pursuing rushed through the cobbled streets below, frantic but quietly confident. His legs moved at an unnatural pace, a feat no mortal could ever hope to achieve.

It looked like _someone _was trying to emaluate the infamous Jack the Ripper incident, with _much _more success than their predecessor could ever claim to have.

Cold Arctic air rushed through his hair as the leaped gracefully through the sky, landing unceremoniously on the ground below, whisper-silent. The pursuit continued, dodging and diving through abandoned alleyways and open streets. Whoever this individual was, they had expert knowledge of London's blueprinted streets. Multiple times, Sebastian was within reach of his adversary, only for him to turn an octane angle, giving back precious millimeters of air between the tips of Sebastian's fingers, and the throat they aimed for.

"Now now, Sebastian! Don't you think you're _interfering?"_

He knew that voice anywhere, and he could catch the glimmer of red from the corner of his eye. Grell swooped from the side, impossible to miss, and collided into his enemy, both of them tumbling to the ground. Immediately, the Reaper rose to his feet again, burnishing his Death Scythe in the blink of an eye.

"What did you think my _dashing _Butler? Impressed with the skills only a Reaper to _die _for can provide?" he gushed, as breathless and captivated as he usually was.

Unfortunately, their captured captive launched himself into the distance, taking advantage of Sutcliff's distraction. They could have easily pursued him, but that would only lead to more time and effort being expended when they could easily plan and wait for him to return. Sebastian had no qualms with another murder being committed, and Grel would have one more soul to collect. It _was_ his job, after all.

"You never learn." The Butler muttered under his breath, watching the darkness envelop around them. It was the middle of the night, and soon the sun would rise to a city still plagued with potentially the most capable killer London had ever seen. "Your charisma always leads to your downfall, dear Grell."

"Oh Bassy, you always _were _so temptingly downcast, it only adds to that ice-cold heart of yours!" he replied, leaping into the air above. Sebastian followed, carrying their conversation to a more open setting. Their feet made no sound as they collectively walked along the upper layer of London. This fiend was going to strike again, but the Manor was safe...for now.

Ciel must be protected at all costs. There was a contract to honor, and the soul that was offered as a reward...

"Grell?" he asked, knowing that the Reaper would catch on to his every word. He was so predictable, and this could be used to his advantage. "I require your services, if you are willing to aid me?"

Sure enough, he blushed at the very _mention_ of his name, excited and startled all at the same time. Sebastian had always employed a level of detachment when conversing with the energetic Reaper, but the sudden and _intense_ desire was simply too insatiable to ignore.

"Bassy, I will do _anything _you want me to, just say the word and I will be your slave, begging for his master!" he cried, just the reaction he was looking for. Sebastian pursed his lips, slowly spreading into a devious smile.

"You see, As Butler of the Phantomhive Family, I've been performing my master's wishes without fail, but I'm afraid I've grown...weary of waiting for his soul. I will honor the sign of the Covenant until the very end, but I need..._something_ to keep me satisfied. The hunger for souls is simply too..._mouthwatering_ to resist much longer."

"Oh _Bassy!" _Grell swooned, taken more and more with every word dripping from the object of his never-ending affection. You could see it in his eyes, the twinkle of devout love, the color in his cheeks, the way he edged closer, hoping to obliterate the distance between them. "I've never _seen _this side to you, you are always so _devilishly _restrained, it just _pains _me to see you like this! What do you require my bastion of affection?"

"100 souls." Sebastian replied, and the silence of the night effectively cut between them. Grell's affection remained, of course, but his duty towards the Dispatch Management Division forced him to take a step back out of instinct. He would run into trouble if he fulfilled this request, the sheer scale of a hundred different souls disappearing in the blink of an eye would not go unnoticed, and he must have known this.

"Sebastian..." he trailed, conflicting with himself. He would do almost anything to earn the eternal affection of Phantomhive's Butler, but it seemed even _he_ had reached his limits.

Which was why Sebastian lunged towards him, pressing his entire body against Grell so hard it knocked the breath right out of his lungs. Their lips were tantalizingly close, Grell could feel the demon's breath across his skin. He had _dreamed _of the day his feelings would finally become requited.

"Fetch me those souls, and I will perform the fantasies you had always dreamed of fulfilling." Sebastian whispered into his ear, paralyzing the Reaper with every single word. "You have my word."

This time, it was much harder for Sutcliff to resist, and he simply nodded with a feverish abandon, gasping and breathing heavily in retaliation. Sebastian allowed himself a moment of satisfaction, before returning to the matter at hand. He had not yet claimed his prize, and until he did so, he assured himself that he would fulfill his end of the bargain completely and utterly.

As a Butler _should._

"And don't worry about your friends." he added, pressing himself against Grell even more tightly in order to amplify his words. "They will not miss out on any of the _fun _in store, either, but you will have to speak with them on my behalf. Here is what you will say..."

* * *

><p>The Phantomhive Manor stood cold and unrelenting within the mist-covered outskirts of London, and preparations were needed in order for this plan to be carried off without a hitch. It was the dead of night, and Sebastian made full use of its cover, melding into the shadows as he scaled the many storeys above, perching himself on top of the Manor. From here, he could survey the vast expanses of land beyond, outlined by a great quantity of bushes and trees. Ronald and William were cunning, but even <em>they<em> had their weaknesses. Knox was tempted with the desire to attend parties, while Spears would be forced to investigate the souls' disappearance. All signs will point to the Manor, which was the perfect location for what was about to unravel. So far, not a single Reaper could be seen in the early-morning sky, so Sebastian effortlessly soared towards the ground, landing impressively on the large stairway outside the Manor's entrance.

If Knox was going to believe in the illusion of a party, then Phantomhive Manor needed to look the part.

Sebastian dived and dashed, retrieving exquisite silk tablecloths, as well as the finest cutlery, only used on grand occasions. Flowers were sourced from the gardens, and they shined in equally-beautiful vases, covering the entire length of the already-exquisite dining table. Almost immediately, he strode towards the kitchen, preparing an ample feast of chicken and vegetables, dripping in gravy and lavished with spices.

Just because the Reapers had no anticipation on what was _really _about to happen, it doesn't mean they couldn't _enjoy _themselves first. He was _nothing _if not one _hell _of a Butler.

The feast was prepared by the time footsteps could be heard outside the Manor, yet the stage was adequately set, so with time to spare, he opened the door before Grell had even a chance to knock.

"I trust you have prepared your end of the bargain?" Sebastian asked, escorting his guest inside. He was quivering with excitement, it was obvious even from several feet away. The Butler sincerely hoped his uncharacteristic twitching had not given the game away for the other two. This plan needed to go off without fault!

"I have, Bassy, but I have hidden them where even _Spears_ will not find them. You have to understand my charming Butler, but if he's going to be _here, _he'll discover what I had done!"

"But he's _going _to discover what you had done." Sebastian replied, brushing against him, smiling when he noticed his sudden hyperventilation with every moving step. "But don't worry, when I'm done with you, it will _all _be worth it."

"_Sebastian..." _He whispered, sighing in pleasure, about to faint. He was so _easy _to persuade.

Unlike both Knox and Spears, who had turned up shortly afterwards, knocking on the large Oak door behind them. Of course they would be more difficult to distract, but Sebastian enjoyed nothing if not a challenge. He dutifully opened the door, allowing them both inside. Knox had gone to considerable lengths in preparing for the party that would never come to fruition, his usual black attire replaced with a canary-yellow overcoat, precisely matching the color of his hair, a dark bowtie adding another level of sophistication. William, on the other hand, appeared the same as he always was, neatly-combed black hair, his yellow-green eyes full of suspicion behind his framed glasses.

William T. Spears, supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division. He would always be the most difficult individual to persuade to come here, but soon, it would all be worth it.

"Sebastian." he muttered, nodding in his direction, while simultaneously averting his attention towards Grell, as undoubtedly suspicious as he knew he would be.

"Do come in!" the Butler announced, escorting all three of his guests towards the dining room. "Welcome to Phantomhive Manor. Please, make yourselves at home."

Ronald had always appreciated the architecture of this building, and he only proved that reputation when he gazed at the finely-crafted chandeliers hanging above them, the sculptures lining the entire south wall specifically for this event, but it was the _food_ that attracted their collective attention, and Sebastian was quick to escort them to their collective seats, providing their meals in record time. Knox was delighted with the feast before his eyes, but as was expected, William looked far from convinced.

"So who is to attend this _festival _you suddenly decided to throw?" he asked suspiciously, but Sebastian simply smiled, pouring him some camomile tea inside a fine, delicately crafted china cup.

"My master had decided to throw this party in his families' honor, and has invited only the most _respected _of individuals to gather here in celebration." he countered, handing Spears the minuscule cup as he poured more refreshments for his two colleagues. "You are among the first to arrive, and I can assure you many more will arrive by sunrise."

"Why hold this party in the dead of night?" he continued, hoping for a more _conclusive _answer.

So that was precisely what Sebastian gave him.

In a split second, the dining room door slammed shut in an instant, the curtains drawn immediately from an invisible force. The sound of moving locks immediately persuaded William to rise from his chair, only for Sebastian to force him back down again, overwhelming the lone Reaper.

"Come now, dear Will, won't you stay just a _little_ while longer?"

Ronald grew panicked, but froze in place when Sebastian paralyzed him with his cold stare, the promise of _discomfort _hanging heavily in the air. He adjusted his bowtie, loosening it, sipping the tea he was given.

"What do you think you're _doing?" _William protested, yet the grip on his shoulder was simply too much, he was stuck in place, and there was nothing he could do about it. Grell, in the midst of all of this, giggled immensely at what was about to happen, quivering and shivering with anticipation. William noticed this, of course, and stared right up at his captive once more, rendered speechless for once.

"It...it was Grell, wasn't it?" he whispered, terrified.

Sebastian fought to stifle a laugh, an uncharacteristic trait of his, and leaned in ever closer, making sure the supervisor could hear every syllable of what he said.

"My dear Will, this was _his_ fantasy from the very beginning. I simply agreed to re-enact it alongside him."

In an instant, Ronald rose from his seat, sending the expensively-lavished chair sprawling backwards as he attempted his retreat. Grell, however, was quicker still, crashing into his colleague before he had a chance to break through one of the windows. Both of them barreled towards the table, instantly collapsing it under the force of their own momentum. William sought to take advantage of this distraction, unleashing his right-hand towards Sebastian's cheek.

But of course, Sebastian was never distracted.

He caught the Reaper's fist with his hand, forcing it to his side again. This time, however, he grabbed a fistful of his black overcoat, sending him soaring into the air, before pushing him right through the dining table, sending bouts of food and tea everywhere. William tried to stand up, but Sebastian refused him even a moment of respite. He grabbed him by his overcoat once again, throwing him towards the wall, sending him crashing through one of the statues. Knox attempted to intervene in order to aid his companion, but Grell had other ideas, replicating Sebastian's maneuver, until both Reapers were sprawled out in front of them, easy targets.

"So what do you think we should do?" The Butler purred seductively, hitting every single note Grell needed to hear. Panting viciously, he pressed himself against Sebastian, his lips refusing to be apart from his any longer. He reached his hand through his dark black hair, savoring each and every limited moment he had. Sebastian made sure his guest was well satisfied, his lips crushing against Grells, sending electricity down to the very edge of his bones. Instantly, knowing Grell was going to protest, Sebastian pulled away, facing the other 'guests' who were slowly regaining consciousness, both of them struggling to remove the debris from their bodies. Grell gave a lustful look towards William, before turning towards Sebastian again, his mind going into overdrive.

He had never made his feelings for T. Spears a secret, either.

"It will be my pleasure." Sebastian purred, reaching for the Reaper, forcing him to his feet. In a heartbeat, Grell unleashed himself upon him, forcing him to the wall, kissing him passionately and unrelentingly. William fought to escape, but was powerless to fight Grell's fevered movements. Knox couldn't believe what he was seeing, shocked and unable to deduce what to do next. Sebastian grinned, satisfied that the plan had worked flawlessly thus far.

"Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you, either." Phantomhive's Butler stated, the hunger for souls overclouding everything else. "Don't tell me you have never thought about Will that way, I've seen the way you look at him with those hungry eyes, it is really rather obvious, wouldn't you agree?"

Knox fought to protest that claim, before he snapped his mouth shut again. There was no escaping the fact that he reserved feelings for his Reaper companion. How _unexpected_.

William was unable to resist Grell's advance, and now Knox decided to take advantage, licking Spear's ear while Grell continued to wrap himself around him. This was almost becoming _too_ easy. Sebastian moved closer, pulling Suthcliff towards him.

"You're mine." He purred, placing his lips right up against his own. His arm wrapped against the small of Grell's back, crashing their bodies against each other. The reaper moaned audibly, panting more and more at the anticipation. Knox moved towards Spears, wrapping himself around him in seconds.

"What are you _doing_ Ronald?" He spat, his glasses broken, barely dangling from his face.

"Well you know what they say old chum, if you can't beat them, join them." Knox responded, gingerly kissing his companion, and this time...there was no resistance, there was no defense. William closed his eyes, returning the kiss, defeated. Sebastian was right, he had noticed their invisible affections. He was doing them a service.

But things needed to move ahead, after all.

Without warning, he launched Grell into the air, sending him crumbling to the ground. The Reaper had no time to respond before Sebastian placed his full weight on top of him, crushing his lips intensely. Piece by piece, he tore a piece of clothing, not caring if he damaged any piece of fabric. The Reaper certainly didn't protest, fighting his tongue against Sebastian's with as much vigor as he could muster. The Butler could feel his increasingly-large bulge, so he decided to accelerate that and sliced his pants to shreds with a well-placed knife. Grell howled in joy, attempting to gaze at his body being overwhelmed, but was effortlessly pushed back towards the ground again. Sebastian was willing to do anything to get the job done, but he needed to ensure his dominance against the Reapers.

"Here's what I want you to do." He whispered into his ear. "I require you to howl like the little puppy that you are, I want to hear you yelp!"

"But _Bassy_..." Grell whispered, breathless, but proceeded to moan even louder when Sebastian placed his hand against his barely-covered erection, working his way up and down his shaft.

"What was that?"

"Awf awf _awf!_" Came his response, and Sebastian rewarded his canine enthusiasm, stroking his shaft faster and faster, watching it grow harder in response. He rubbed his fingers against its tip, smiling at Grell's collective sigh in pleasure, his cheeks burning brightly. William and Ronald were independently rubbing against each other, taking their clothes off as vigorously and as quickly as possible. William's glasses crashed to the ground, snapping in half abruptly, but that didn't seem to deter him. He fought against his Reaper ally, squeezing any remaining space between them, until they too found themselves servicing each other towards the broken dining table. Grell whimpered, finding his remaining clothes torn away in an instant, panting like the dog he was.

Sebastian had to admit, he found..._immense_ satisfaction in this.

"Would puppy like a bone?" He cooed, watching his captive nod feverishly in response, his tongue hanging out with a ravished thirst. He knew precisely what he was going to get.

"_Yes,_ Bassy, _yes_!"

"_What_ did I tell you before?" Sebastian growled, his grip around the Reaper's penis tightening in response.

"Awf awf awf awf _awwwwwwf_!"

"That's better."

He pulled apart his tailored suit, reveling his chiseled abs underneath. Almost immediately after, he pulled his pants down, just enough to unsheathe his throbbing erection, all 12-inches of meat aimed squarely at his captive's mouth.

"It's...it's so beautiful!" Grell exclaimed, opening his mouth to accept his prize.

"Scream for it." Sebastian commanded. "Demand it like a puppy demands its bone!"

"_Awwwwwwwwf_!"

Sebastian slammed his penis into Grell's willing mouth, forcing him to gag, yet the Butler refused to offer any respite. He pulled it out, only to thrust back inside his mouth, again and again with increasing force. Its outline was clearly visible on Grell's cheek, and he moved his face to the side to accept Sebastian's massive bone, gurgling and salivating after every delicious stab. He moaned with every thrust, but the sound was cut short when Sebastian forced himself into the back of the Reaper's mouth.

_'Sebastian! I need you!'_

How..._unfortunate_.

Sebastian pulled away, much to his captive's horror, fixing his immaculate clothes once more. Ronald and William were far from distracted, shirtless and far from finished.

"Excuse me Gentlemen, but my Master requires my attention." Sebastian announced, removing the minuscule creases in his shirt. "I shall be back momentarily, but please, keep yourselves _entertained _while I am occupied."

Grell looked disappointed, rubbing his tortured jaw with hungry eyes, far from finished.

"_Please _come back soon my ice-cold Prince!" he cried, just as the object of his affection excused himself from the room, locking the door behind him. All three participants were willing to continue, but one could never be too cautious.

'_Sebastian!'_

It appeared that there had been too much noise to keep his Master from sleeping soundly. How very troubling indeed. Sebastian quickly made his way towards Ciel's room, opening his door with just the lightest of touches. His Master was sitting in his bed, with only candlelight illuminating his face, his one visible eye bloodshot and agitated.

"Can you explain why you insist on creating noise wherever you go? It is the middle of the night and we have a very important meeting with the Duke in the morning!"

"Please excuse the disruption my young Master, but we are busy preparing for our departure. It shouldn't take too much longer I can assure you." Sebastian responded, standing before him should require any assistance. "Would you like some refreshments before you sleep again?"

"I can do without, thank you, and what's the progress with Finny? Has he made any form of contact regarding the copycat Ripper in the past few hours?"

"Not just yet, but I can promise you that he will return with news at the earliest opportunity, or he is unfit to remain a servant of the Phantomhive Manor."

"Spare me the allocates, Sebastian!" Ciel complained, resting his head on his comfortable pillow. "That will be all, but do please keep it down! That's an order!"

"As you wish." Sebastian answered, bowing before he took his leave, closing his door just as delicately as he had opened it. Almost immediately, he dashed towards the grand staircase, leaping towards the ground floor with an eloquent poise. He landed without fuss, not a perfect hair out of place. He had his orders, but this could work for his benefit.

All three Reapers were engrossed when the Butler returned, smiling when he saw yet more destruction within the dining room. The rest of the statues had been destroyed, cracks appearing along the walls. What was left of the fine china had been smashed, and the table they rested on didn't fare much better. Grell noticed his Butler's presence, swooping towards him in the earliest opportunity.

"My Prince has returned to -"

His dramatic declaration was soon cut short, as Sebastian swiftly covered his mouth with a napkin, expertly tying a knot at the base of his neck tightly in order to prevent it from falling off. Grell moaned in confusion, only to be forced to the ground by Sebastian's hand. At the same time, Ronald and William stared at the new development, curious and horny.

"Here's what you shall do." Sebastian began, his voice turning to liquid lithium in an instant. "This little puppy needs to be _punished_ and I will require the both of you to assist in this punishment."

Grell was virtually naked, squirming under Sebastian's hold, albeit with pleasure. The two remaining Reapers remained unsure, momentarily confused.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ronald asked suspiciously, only for William to whisper the answer into his ear. His eyes lit up in an instant, catching on to the idea in seconds. "_Oh!"_

Sebastian reached for Grell, removing what little of his shredded garments remained, exposing his tight ass. Out of instinct, the Reaper presented himself towards him, waiting for his big bone. He moaned in agony, impatient.

"I will take care of his _derriere, _while you two will service him upfront." Sebastian continued, pleased when both Reapers readily accepted his idea.

It would be considered impolite for Phantomhive's esteemed guests to refuse, after all.

Perhaps they knew that the conclusion would mean they would be released under the lock and key of this Manor, but its Butler didn't care. William moved towards Grell's mouth, his penis dripping with pre-cum, waiting to be serviced. Ronald moved in from behind, placing his own inside William's ass, groaning as he moved every inch inside of him. Simultaneously, Spears pressed the head of his penis against the cloth between that and Grell's willing mouth. He pleaded and begged for the cloth to be removed, and Sebastian nodded with satisfaction, granting William permission to do so. Almost as soon as it was removed, it was replaced with the Reaper's escalating penis, his thick shaft pouring into its recipient's mouth. Ronald began thrusting into his companion's ass, which in turn forced more of his erect shaft down Grell's throat. Sebastian fully undressed this time, tearing his clothes apart in a flicker of passion. He reached for Grell's ass, squeezing both cheeks as ferociously as he could, aiming his erection squarely towards Grell's willing hole. It was tight, not easily penetrated, but the Butler persisted, ensuring his hole was suitably stretched as he planted all of his meat inside of him quicker than a Human could blink. Grell screamed in pain and passion, its sound muffled by William's own shaft, and the momentum swung back and forth as Ronald and William effectively thrust Grell one way, only for Sebastian to pierce his ass in kind, delivering him back towards them. Grell became looser, and each and every contact became easier to achieve. He was a defenseless dog, easily conquered, accepting its bone with ample gratitude. William's cheeks flushed as he groaned in pleasure from the double action he was receiving, spreading himself more and more as Knox buried his shaft inside of him, while instantly ensuring Grell was suitably receiving his fill of his meat.

"Ahem..."

Sebastian, for once, was caught completely off-guard. How peculiar...

"Master." he acknowledged, all four of them frozen in place as Ciel stared at them with a mixture of disbelief and dismissal. His eye was red, deprived of sleep, and he was irritable.

"What did I tell you about keeping it _down, _Sebastian!" he whined, dismissive of the disturbing scene that must have no doubt registered on his mind.

"Young master. Forgive me. " Sebastian replied. "As Butler of the Phantomhive Family, this is an unpardonable disgrace...I do not know how I should atone for this."

"_I _know what you could do." Ciel interrupted, impassive. "I want to see your red-haired friend over there _unconscious. _That's an order."

Once an order was given, it must be followed to the letter.

"As you wish, my Master." Sebastian acknowledged, grabbing Grell's ass once more, this time sparing no ounce of strength. He slammed his meat deep inside the Reaper, breaking in further than he had ventured so far. For the sake of preserving his life, Phantomhive's Butler reserved his innermost strength. This time, he slammed against him with all his might, screams emanating from Grell as a result.

"You two." Ciel continued, taking his eye away from the spectacle to stare at the other two Reapers, collectively reserved at his presence. "If you wish to leave this Manor alive, you _will _continue what you were doing before I interrupted, and see to it that you finish _quickly!"_

Ronald and William obeyed, taking their positions once again, Knox planting his penis deep inside his colleague, thrusting with all his might as William T. Spears effectively silenced Grell's defiantly pleasurable screams with his own throbbing shaft. Grell was getting tortured, and no human could survive the orgy that was unfolding within Phantomhive's dining room. Grell struggled in vain, squirming and collapsing to the ground with each collective, passionate thrust from Sebastian, his eyes pleading. William moaned louder, accepting Ronald's erection while his own was being drained by Grell's accepting mouth.

"I haven't got all night." Ciel muttered, taking his seat on the only chair that had managed to escape the destruction unscathed, staring intently, distinctly unimpressed. Sebastian decided to take the initiative, grabbing Grell's lustrous red mane, forcing his head back. The other two participants relinquished their claim on their fellow Reaper, focusing on finishing each other. In an instant, William turned around, Knox's shaft still buried inside him, and moved himself up and down, jerking his moist dick heavily. Sebastian effortlessly carried Grell's weight, continuing to thrust into him while placing his thumb inside his mouth, stretching his mouth so it appeared his defenseless captive was smiling.

"Is my puppy satisfied?" the Butler whispered into his ear, grinning when he nodded instantaneously in response. "Would you like your reward?"

"_Please Bassy! **Please! I can't stand to wait much longer! Take me now!"**_Grell responded loudly, grimacing in pain and enjoying each and every second of it.

Sebastian kissed his neck as he continued to pound into him with all the momentum of a wrecking ball, decimating him from the inside. His grip was iron-clad, his hold unbreakable. To his credit, the Reaper was surprisingly resilient, accepting each and every thrust with willing excitement, presenting his ass at a more optimal angle for Sebastian to enjoy. Every slam reverberated through the enormous room, with all the momentum and danger of rumbling thunder. Now matter _how _resilient he was, not even _he_ could survive this impact forever.

"Finish it." Ciel commanded, and his order will be done.

Sebastian reached for Grell's enormous shaft, almost as long and thick as his own, much to his slight bemusement, and quickly jerked it, refusing to hold back. Each thrust became more and more intense as he worked the Reaper's dick with increasing speed, until his hand became a blur. Grell's cheeks flushed immensely, and his body grew limp, focusing on nothing but the serene pleasure he was experiencing at the hands of his Butler prince. Sebastian allowed him to fall to the ground, continuing to jerk him as he landed, once again pressing his full weight on top of him as the Reaper fought to open his eyes, to gaze at the perfect individual who was staring intently towards him with his own.

"You...You..." He whimpered, before he moaned louder than he had _ever _done before, a thick and steady stream of cum shooting all over Sebastian's chiseled torso. Almost immediately, he collapsed, unable and unwilling to move any longer. He had expended so much energy that he became unconscious as soon as he was finished.

As was expected.

Ciel looked bored, diverting his attention towards the remaining two Reapers, sweaty and engrossed in their own positions. William was about to finish, veins popping on the side of his head, his entire face turning red in pleasure, on all fours as Knox tirelessly and consistently pounded him with as much energy as he could possibly muster. He groaned as loud as he could, and his movements ceased abruptly. Spears accepted each and every drop of cum his colleague offered him, releasing a steady stream of his own as both of them collapsed on top of each other, Knox's cum slowly streaming from William's hole, running down the length of his leg.

"Done?" Ciel muttered, impatient. "Because if you are, I suggest you leave immediately. We will be preparing to depart our Manor shortly and we have no time for lingering 'guests'!"

Grell struggled to open his eyes, pale and weak, and stared at Sebastian with loving eyes, just as he always had.

"Oh Bassy, I just had the most _wonderful _dream." he muttered weakly, standing shakily on his two feet, wincing as he did so. He found it difficult to stand, an acceptable position when one had been torn apart by a Demon Butler.

"Remember our deal." Sebastian responded, and the unspoken agreement was done. Grell Sutcliff was a pervert, but he was a Reaper of his word. The Butler performed his side of the bargain flawlessly, he would enjoy devouring needless souls when he returned. All three Reapers made their exit, William and Ronald holding Grell by their shoulders, carrying their weakened colleague away. Within seconds, they had gone, silence taking their collective place.

"You look like a mess." Ciel commented, standing up once more, taking in the destruction all around him. "Clean yourself up, and put on some clothes! I fully expect you to be ready and able to assist me in the morning. I will also fully expect this room to be refurbished as soon as we return...although I may never be able to dine here again...not after what I had just witnessed."

"I will see to it that everything will run like eloquent clockwork." Sebastian responded, satisfied. "But might I ask, young Master. I would expect one such as yourself to react..._differently _to the scenes you have just witnessed."

"Well perhaps I _enjoyed _what I just witnessed." he replied calmly, taking his leave. "It will always remain a pleasure to see Grell Sutcliff being abused in such a fashion. I trust you have gained something considerable in return?"

Sebastian licked his lips, anticipation crawling inside his thoughts.

"In a way, yes."

"Good, now prepare for our journey, and wake me up in precisely three hours. I hope to gain _some _sleep before we are due to depart!"

"As you command young Master." his Butler responded, watching him depart towards his quarters, smiling serenely as he did so.

His soul would always remain the most _ravishing, _but Sebastian had now gained an ample supply to keep him satisfied for the time being...


End file.
